Por el mero hecho de joderte
by Clhoe
Summary: Mi nombre es Ginny Weasly, y lo que voy a contar a continuación puede que te deje traumatizado de por vida. Por que la historia que hoy os traigo puede que sea la más escalofriante, espeluznante y perturbadora de todas. Esta es la historia de como, por accidente, mi mejor amiga se enamoró del ser más repugnante de la tierra: Draco Malfoy.


_¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

- Mmmm.

_¡BIIIIP!_

- Argggggg...

_¡Biiip-biiiiiiip!_

- Ufffff...!

_¡Bii...! *_¡PAM!*

¿Alguna vez habéis oído el sonido de un despertador al estrellarse contra una pared? Pues eso es exactamente lo que se oyó en mi habitación esa mañana.

Te lo definiré con una sola palabra; atronador. Es simplemente lo más escandaloso que he oído en toda mi vida, y no soy ninguna niña pija, si no que lo digo muy en serio, por que da la casualidad de que me he criado en la misma casa que los gemelos y he salido con vida (lo cual a veces creo que fue un milagro) . Sí, sí ... los propietarios de la tienda de Bromas Weasly. ¿Los conoces no?, pues imaginatelos en plena adolescencia, llenos de hormonas y con las mismas malas ideas que tienen ahora solo que con un suspenso en pociones e ingeniería mágica.

Metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada, de mal humor, intentando volver a dormirme, sin ningún éxito.

¿Y sabéis por qué? Resulta que lo frustrante es que, a parte del ruido inicial (que parece que acaban de meterle un cañonazo a mi casa), después de que el despertador se haya hecho trizas, y cuando tu intentas continuar con tu sueño, todavía se oye como las ruedecillas y los tornillos se deslizan en por el suelo en un vaivén interminable.

Parece expresamente diseñado para irritarme. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez... y no paran... ¡No paran de rodar! ¿Pero qué se supone que llevan esas tuercas? ¿Un motor a pilas? En serio; odio ese maldito reloj...

Os preguntareis qué demonios hace mi despertador volando por mi habitación. Y si lo que estáis pensando es que por arte de magia; os diré que no, esta resulta ser una de las pocas cosas que no implica nada paranormal, rarito o el típico _¡Abracadabra!_ que le da sentido a la vida de toda bruja, por que por si todavía no te has enterado, eso es lo que soy.

En fin... no, la respuesta es tan simple como decir que tengo novio. Y no cualquiera, si no a Blaise Zabini.

Sí, señoras y señores... mi novio no es del tipo de tíos que trae un ramo de rosas cuando viene a ver a su chica, no es del tipo que manda SMS románticos cada dos por tres y desde luego no es de los que te llevan al cine a ver una peli en 3D.

Mi novio es un mago sangre-pura , ni más ni menos, y eso quiere decir que no ha oído hablar de la tecnología en la vida.

Para empezar; las pelis 3D le hacen cagarse de miedo. Suena ridículo, lo sé, él que ha luchado en una guerra conviviendo con el Malo Malísimo y tal... pues sí, es entrar en la sala de cine, ver los títulos iniciales y ya cunde el pánico por que piensa que el mundo se le viene en cima. En su defensa diré que las normales las aguanta muy bien. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene una fobia; yo, por ejemplo, sudo la gota gorda cuando veo una serpiente. Bueno, pues a él le entran ganas de gritar como una niña de solo pensar en la Paramount Pictures ¿Qué se le va ha hacer?

Lo que me lleva al teléfono móvil y los sms, de los cuales ha oído hablar, y creo que incluso ha visto el mío un par de veces. Pero por supuesto, él es demasiado elegante como para algo así. No, Blaise tiene que enviarme a Terminator. (Anda que no lo podía haber llamado Peluchito, ¿eh?)  
Os lo explico; Terminator es el pajarraco descomunal, según él un alcón de tipo no-se-qué, (según yo uno de tipo infernal) que le regaló su mejor amigo, ``_Malfollado´´_, por su cumpleaños. Como no, el bicho es negro, tiene una mala leche que lo flipas y me odia hasta límites insospechados, lo cual es recíproco, para qué negarlo. Ya os lo digo yo por experiencia propia: los mensajes cursis pierden el encanto cuando para conseguirlos tienes que luchar a muerte, y más si es con Míster-Garras-afiladas-como-cuchillos.

Bueno, el caso es que llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace unos... ¿Cuatro meses? No me acuerdo exactamente, pero debe de ser algo así.

La cosa empezó cuando me negué a quedarme en su mansión. Creerme; tenía mis razones, como, por ejemplo, que los cuadros de sus antepasados hablan. Me ponen de los nervios, y además son unos tremendos antipáticos. Es que ni te dan los buenos días si quiera, ya directamente pasan a ponerte a parir. Pero eso sí; al señorito lo adoran. Por lo que no entiende por qué me da repelús pasar al lado de su abuela, y, la verdad sea dicha, explicarle a mi novio que su difunta ``Nana´´ es una arpía repugnante no es precisamente una de las cosas con las que me apetezca lidiar en el día a día. ¡Y no me hagáis hablar del fantasma de su tatarabuelo! Que ronda por ahí como quién no quiere la cosa. Al principio el hombre me cayó bien, ya que tiene el mismo sentido del humor que él, pero luego después de un par de encuentros me dí cuenta de que ambos se parecían demasiado, y cargar con un viejo verde igual de promiscuo y atrevido que mi novio, solo que con noventa años más y con la capacidad de atravesar las paredes del baño... Ya tengo bastante con el Zabini vivo ... ¡Como para tener que preocuparme de uno muerto!. Luego está el tamaño de esa casa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero si la Madriguera entera cabe en un solo armario! En serio, solo para encontrar un baño necesito usar un mapa. Dicho esto supongo que ya entenderéis por que NO es recomendable vivir allí, de hecho, no me sorprendería que un día me saliese un boggart de debajo de la cama en ese sitio de locos.

Una vez descartado el palacete, él se negó a venir a vivir a mi piso. Lo calificó de minúsculo, sucio y cochambroso. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Es un exagerado, en realidad solo había un par de goteras, y si el agua caliente no funcionaba era por que el asqueroso de mi vecino la gastaba toda, no por que la casa no la tuviera. En cuanto a Rita... ¡Venga ya! Pero si es la araña más inofensiva del mundo! Un par de zapatazos y listo, ella vuelve pitando al desagüe de mi ducha. Se había convertido en casi un ritual a lo largo de los años eso de luchar diariamente por el dominio de mi bañera... a veces casi lo hecho de menos. No quiero ni pensar que habrá sido de la pobre con su nuevo inquilino. En fin...

Así que ni lo uno ni lo otro, nos pusimos a buscar un nuevo lugar que encajase con los dos.

Nos llevó un tiempo descartar las 200 casas (todas fantásticas, por cierto) queé l consideró indignas de sus sofisticadas posaderas (el chaval es un tiquismiquis), y encontrar una a la que no puso demasiadas pegas, fue entonces cuando nos compramos nuestro ático.

Una vez firmados los papeles yo alquilé mi piso y él dejó su mansión criando telarañas. Y con eso comenzó la mayor aventura de mi vida; decorar y amueblar nuestro nuevo hogar.  
El nuevo piso es un lugar increíble. Enorme, con situación, unas vistas y una terraza tremendas y super luminoso. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi el precio, por supuesto. Diría que Blaise es un caballero por entender que mi bolsillo no puede permitirse sus exquisiteces y haber afrontado él los gastos, pero eso no quitar a el hecho de que esté majara. Le quiero mucho y es un encanto, pero esa es la verdad. No solo pagó la cifra de doce dígitos (¡DOCE!) como quien se compra un chicle en un kiosco, si no que además se pasó una semana refunfuñando por que la casa le parecía demasiado pequeña y yo no le dejaba comprarse otra mejor.

¿Os lo podéis creer? Yo todavía alucino. Supongo que haber crecido siendo uno de los herederos más ricos del mundo mágico le hace no fijarse en esas ``pequeñeces .

Escoger los muebles fue harina de otro costal. En comparación elegir el ático fue fácil, incluso. Eso sí, fue muy muy divertido. De echo, creo que fueron unos de los mejores días de mi vida.

Con esa frescura y encanto natural que le caracteriza, Zabini se presentó un sábado con ciento-un paquetes llenos de aparatos, máquinas y muebles muggles de los cuales no ten a ni idea de para qué servían, pero que le hacía gracia como se llamaban. Claro que, tan perfeccionista como es él, no fue solo y sin consejo, y no, no fui yo la que le acompañó, ya que quería darme una sorpresa. Esto va ha sonar algo estúpido, pero aquel día tuvo un detalle precioso que jamás olvidaré; cogió a Terminator, escribió un mensaje y mandó al alcón derechito a la casa de Hermione Granger. Sí, le pidió que le acompañase de compras para no cagarla, y aunque él no lo quiera admitir, para intentar hacer las paces con ella. Por que por aquel entonces se odiaban, a muerte. Nadie lo diría ahora, que llevan la relación con simplicidad e incluso bromean de vez en cuando, pero creerme cuando digo que no se les podía juntar en una misma habitación cerrada. Y mi amiga aceptó . Por eso la quiero tanto; por que es capaz de soportar a uno de los tíos que más odia en el planeta durante un día entero solo para asegurarse de que el tío no la fastidiaría. Lo más increíble es que cuando volvieron ya eran casi amigos.

Poco después Hermy me pasó una lista con los cacharros más peligrosos y como evitar accidentes, aunque tengo unos conocimientos bastante aceptables sobre electrodomésticos muggles, ya que ten a unos cuantos en mi antiguo piso, pero ya sabéis; por si las moscas.

La tarde pasó rapidísimo. Hicimos lo normal; nos sentamos en el suelo, con los tipicos vaqueros viejos que todo el mundo usa para hacer reformas, y nos pusimos a desembalar, manos a la obra. Nos reímos muchísimo, y no se como, al final acabamos haciendo una guerra de papel de burbujas. Lo que pasó después ... ya os lo podéis imaginar por vosotros mismos.

Por aquel entonces todavía no estábamos viviendo allí, obviamente, pero una vez que terminamos con los muebles empezamos a pensar más seriamente la fecha en la que por fin empezar amos a convivir en no tanta paz y mucho menos armonía. Ja ja ja No pensarías que la relación entre Zabini y yo consiste en vivir felices y comer perdices ... ¿Verdad? Sí es as déjame preguntarte una cosa; ¿En qué mundo vives? O sea, nos queremos, pero... mi personalidad y la de Blaise (que es más raro que un gato verde) juntas es una de esas cosas que si explotase no te gustaría estar cerca.

Y después de unos meses, finalmente, le dijimos adiós muy buenas a nuestro antiguo estilo de vida.

Esto ha sido, y es, desde luego un reto desde el principio, aunque no lo cambiaría por nada. ¿Por qué? Desde el momento en el que entramos por la puerta me sentí como si viviese con un niño de tres años, en vez de con un hombre de 21.

Empezamos peor, aunque ahora estamos mejorando, ya que como os he dicho Zabini y el mundo moderno no se llevan muy bien.

Me siento como una madre en todos los aspectos, empezando por que no paro de repetir frases como ``Cariño, no metas la mano en la batidora´´, ``Cielo, deja el taladro que te vas a sacar un ojo´´, ``No, no puedes plancharte un pie´´ y la frase estrella; `` ¡QUITA LOS DEDOS DE ESE ENCHUFE!´´ Pero para que mentirnos, ese es el tipo de cosas que hacen que merezca la pena vivir. Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué es la vida sin haber visto a tu novio electrocutarse un par de veces? Pensadlo... ¿Quién necesita estabilidad y madurez? ¡Vivir con Blaise es toda una aventura! O al menos lo es si no te lo cargas tu por pesado antes que la descarga eléctrica...

Y hablando de querer matarle... ¡eso me lleva de vuelta al despertador!.

Resulta que Blaise piensa que es divertido. ¡Divertido! Os podéis imaginar mi cara cuando se pone a sonar a las siete ¿No? Pero lo peor no es eso, es que el señorito Zabini es bastante duro de oído. Y cuando digo que esta sordo me refiero a MUCHO. Duerme como una roca el tío. Ya podrías tirar una bomba nuclear para despertarle que el seguir a roncando plácidamente, y para ser sinceros dudo que la radiación le dejase frito, porque cuando esta dentro de la cama es como una mala plaga, imposible deshacerse de él. Sí , me habéis oído bien; Blaise Zabini no duerme, hiberna. Yo en cambio... digamos que soy un pelín diferente. Tengo insomnio, lo cual es como una pesadilla y hace mis despertares todavía insoportables de lo normal, cosa que no llevo nada bien.

Hay mujeres que se despiertan por las mañanas con el pelo perfecto, con una sonrisa asombrosa, los dientes tan blancos que parecen habérselos enjuagado con lejía, un buen humor envidiable y, además, se levantan como unas tres horas antes de lo que deben para hacerle el desayuno a su pareja, que luego no se bebe ni el zumo de naranja.

Ese es el tipo de personas que saltan de la cama a las seis de la mañana todos los días (sea laboral o no) con los ojos bien abiertos y espabiladas, se duchan y con sigilo, van a la cocina sin hacer el mínimo ruido mientras tararean una cancioncilla entre dientes y se beben un vaso de leche, esperando a que el resto de la casa se despierte para recibirles con un beso de buenos días y su entusiasmo natural.

Dejemos las cosas claras; yo no soy de esas personas.

Mi rutina es ligeramente distinta.

Normalmente me levanto con el pelo hecho un asco, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de las legañas, la pereza, el pijama tres tallas más grande de lo normal y ni si quiera pienso en ducharme (¿Con lo fría que esát el agua por la mañana? ¡Ni de coña!). Pero si hay algo que jamás, JAMÁS vas a ver ... es una sonrisa en mi cara, o al menos antes de un café muy muy muy cargado.

Y esa mañana de domingo no fue distinta.

Bueno, una vez aclarado este punto pasemos a las presentaciones;

Mi nombre es Ginny Weasly, y lo que voy a contar a continuación puede que te deje traumatizado de por vida.

Así que por favor, si padeces del corazón o de alguna otra enfermedad he de pedirte que no pulses el botón para pasar al siguiente capítulo, y si lo haces, queda bajo tu responsabilidad. Luego no digas que no te avisé .

Por que la historia que hoy os traigo puede que sea la más escalofriante, espeluznante y perturbadora de todas.

Esta es la historia de como, por accidente, mi mejor amiga se enamoró del ser más repugnante de la tierra:

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
